Reflections
by onefee27
Summary: Continuation of She Will Undersand. Set immedately after She Will Understand, through the end of DAG. Sookie and Eric Reflect on whats happened over the past couple of days and a little about their future. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

When I wrote my first story, I really did not plan on continuing the story. I received some really good reviews and also I really enjoyed the story itself, so now here I am with a continuation! I hope this one is enjoyed as well!

By the way, I do not own any of Charlaine Harris's characters! They just make great stories!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

It was a long drive back to Bon Temps- long enough that I could ponder the fate that awaited me and how I was going to tell my lover. I did not want to tell her, although I knew I had no choice. She was in such pain both physically and mentally right now and bad news was definitely not what she needed at the moment.

It was about two hours before dawn when we arrived at Sookie's home. I informed Pam I was staying behind and that she and Maxwell Lee were to get Bill home and at least one of them was to stay behind to look after him until a more permanent arrangement could be made the following evening. I told that at first dark, I would fly back to Shreveport and find out my fate. I didn't think it was possible, but at that moment Pam began crying and gave me the biggest, most pitiful hug she has ever given me or anyone else for that matter. Although I knew there was little hope for me, I assured her that everything would be alright.

I told my lover she was home as I carried her into the house and when we arrived in the living room Amelia was there waiting. "I am so glad you are okay! I was so worried about you all! ", Amelia said. Sookie replied, "you could say that" and frowned. Amelia noticed the frown immediately. I then told Sookie that she and Amelia should talk privately and excused myself from the room. Sookie would have to break the news about Dawson to her and I knew she would want to do it in private.

I went out to the porch and checked my messages on my cell phone. I was surprised to have received a message from Sandy wanting me to call her immediately. I called her and she explained that the King had to get back to Las Vegas immediately due to an urgent business matter regarding a rival state and that my trial had been postponed until the annual kingdom meeting which was being held in Las Vegas in 3 weeks. She told me they didn't think I would do anything rash and that I was allowed to remain in power in my area until that time. She urged me to take this time to get my affairs in order because it was not looking very good for me.

I know I should have been upset because I was still being tried for treason and I was still going to die my final death, but I could only feel relief and joy. I was relieved because I did not have to tell my lover right away and joyful because I could have more time to spend with her. She had just become mine and it was way too soon to give her up. My relief and joy quickly became fear because I was afraid of telling her, afraid of leaving her alone without my protection, and afraid of breaking her heart. I couldn't believe that I, Eric Northman, was actually afraid of something.

I had planned on asking her to attend the annual meeting with me, not as an employee or asset, but as a wife and lover. In my off time I had planned on bathing her in lavish gifts, shows, shopping and gambling. All the things a couple would do on a trip to Vegas. I had planned on it being a honeymoon of sorts. Now that idea came crashing down. I knew that if I took her I would be exposing her to even greater pain because she could not be a part of the trial and I also knew she was the type of person who would put herself in danger attempting to save me from a fate that she could not save me from.

Sookie poked her head out the front door and let me know I could come back in. Her eyes were puffy from crying and tears were staining her cheeks. I went back in the house and Amelia was sitting on the couch in tears. I looked at her and said, "He was a good man, for a Were, he protected Sookie until his death." I then followed my lover into her bedroom.

I tucked my lover into her bed and lay beside her, holding her in silence- all the while continuing to ponder how I was going to tell her about my trial and that I would most likely not be returning from my trip to Las Vegas. I continued holding her and pondering until she fell asleep and I felt the sun about to rise. I then went into the room across the hall and got in the hidey-hole, as Sookie calls it, and died for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

These character's do not belong to me. They belong to Charlaine Harris

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up a little before noon. My body was sore and I felt like I could go back to sleep for the next week. I managed to get myself out of bed and went to use the bathroom. I really hadn't completely seen myself until that point. I was relieved to see my wounds and bite marks were healing fairly quickly. They weren't gone all the way, but they definitely didn't look like the ones I saw last night.

I went into the kitchen to get some coffee. I found that Amelia had not already made coffee as she usually did. The only thing I found, made by Amelia, was a note on the table that said she had to get away for a few days to clear her head. That if anyone called for her to let them know she'd gone to her apartment in New Orleans for a few days.

After reading that, it made me think of last night. I barely remember the ride back to Bon Temps. Actually I remember getting loaded into the van, riding a few miles and then I don't remember anything else until Eric woke me as we were coming in the door. I remembered the relieved look on Amelia's face as we walked into the living room. That lasted all of about two minutes until Eric excused himself and I had to tell her about the fate of Tray, her boyfriend. At first she cried, then she yelled, and then she cried some more. I even heard her think that it was all my fault at one point. I know she is very angry with me and I don't blame her. I am mad at myself.

I felt horrible guilt because I was the reason he was dead. He was protecting me. If he hadn't been protecting me, he would still be alive. I just hope that she can find it in her heart to forgive me for this. I hope she comes back. I hope that one day, things can be the same as they were before, although I am sure they never will be as a whole, but between me and Amelia, I would really like for it to be.

I made some coffee and went and sat on the couch and tried to watch some television. I then began thinking about how strange Eric was last night. I still don't understand why Bill was there to save me and he wasn't. He said I would understand, but that remains to be seen. I just wish he'd tell me what was going on. I almost wish I could catch a glimpse into his head and see for myself.

I got up around three o'clock and decided to try to take a shower. I got in and it felt so good. I did not want that shower to end. As I washed my hair and carefully washed my body, I thought back to my last bit of time with Claudine. She had told me she was pregnant. I was so excited for her and now she's gone. I thought of Claude. He'd already lost one sibling, now another. How was he going to react? I will miss Claudine deeply and am saddened by the senseless loss of yet another baby.

When I got out of the shower I was exhausted. I wanted to make something to eat, but I just couldn't. I just wanted to take a nap so I crawled into my bed. I had just fallen asleep when I heard a knock at the door. I threw on a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt and answered the door. It was Sam.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I offered Sam some iced tea, but he said he'd get it himself, that I was in no shape to be waiting on anyone. He asked what had happened. I was surprised nobody had told him. To keep him from worrying too much and to keep myself from rehashing horrible memories I tried to tell him I'd been hit by a car. He didn't buy it and I ended up telling him the truth.

Sam stayed until it was nearly dark. He even made me a BLT while he was here. When he left, he let me know that I could take off as much time as I needed and he'd definitely be by sometime tomorrow afternoon. He also assured me that Amelia would be back and that she probably didn't really harbor any ill will towards me.

Once Sam had left, I took my spot on the couch and turned on the television again. About that time Eric walked into the room knealt down beside me. He asked, "How are you feeling?" I responded, "Tired and Sore." He then gave me a good once over carefully lifting my shirt and pulling up the legs of my pants to see how well I was healing. "I wish I could give you more blood so you will heal faster, but I ve given you as much as I can. Unfortunately, you have had so much that if I gave you more I don't know what would happen. I am sorry you had to go through that and sorry I was not there to keep it from happening. Are you hungry?" I thought he was about to tell me why he wasn't there to save me and then he asks me if I'm hungry. What the hell was that! But I was hungry. Sam had made me that BLT, but that was hours ago and it was only one sandwich. It had to have been at least two day's since I'd last eaten. "Yes, Sam made me a sandwich earlier when he was here, but I am starting to get hungry again", I said. "Well my lover, what would you like? I can go get you something if you wish, or I can make you something." Eric can cook! What in the world is going on? Not only is he a beautiful, tall, 1000 year old Viking vampire with power, but he's a gourmet cook as well! I began to laugh and Eric just looked at me. "What's so funny?" I responded, "You can cook?" He then said, "Yes, I can cook, my lover. I attended culinary school back in the late 80's." I assure him that if he was the master chef he claims to be then anything he could whip up would be fine with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed Chapter's 1 and 2 and that will review them as well.

These characters are not mine in any way. I am just borrowing them from Charlaine Harris!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I awoke, slipped on my pants, and went to find my lover. I found her lying on the couch watching television. I walked over to her and said, "How are you feeling?" She responded by saying, "Tired and sore." I looked her over to see how much she had healed. I was very disappointed to see how slowly she was healing. I was even more disappointed that I could not help her to heal any faster. She had had too much of my blood over the past few days for me to give her anymore. I told her I wished I could give her more blood and explained why I couldn't. I also apologized to her for not being there to save her and not being able to keep her abduction and torture from happening. I was about to explain why I was not there, but I stopped before I could get it out. I couldn't believe that fucking fear was coming back again. Instead of telling her I was going to fucking die I fucking asked her if she was hungry. She actually told me she was hungry so I asked her what I could get for her. I told her I could go out and get her something or I could cook for her. She looked at me very strangely and laughed. I asked, "What's so funny?" She responded, "You can cook?" I replied, "Yes, I can cook, my lover. I attended culinary school back in the late 80's." She then told me that if can indeed cook as well as I say I can, then she would be happy with anything I made her.

I went into the kitchen and looked around to see what all she had. I checked the refrigerator, there was nothing there that I could work with, but I did find a True Blood for myself. I decided to hold off just a bit so I sat it aside for later. I found some boneless chicken breasts in the freezer as well as some rice in the cupboard. I figured that I could certainly do something with this. I put the chicken into the sink to thaw, got some spices out of the cupboard, and went back to my lover.

I carefully lifted her legs and sat down on the couch, putting her legs over mine. I had to tell her what was going on with me and there was no better time than right now. I was about to open my mouth to start talking when my cell phone rang. It was Pam. I immediately realized I had not told her of the postponement. I answered, "Hello, my child. " She asked, "Where are you, Master, and where is Felipe? What's going on with your trial?" I had to speak carefully, I could not let on to Sookie about any of this until I'd given her the whole story. "Well Pam, I spoke with Sandy last night. Felipe had to go back to Las Vegas. We are now going to have that meeting at the Annual Kingdom Meeting in three weeks. There's no need to worry about me, I am right here with Sookie. I will remain here for the rest of the evening and be back either near dawn tonight or first thing tomorrow night", I replied. "Oh, I see, you haven not told Sookie about this meeting, as you call it yet! Master if I may be blunt, you really need to tell her, the longer you wait, the more its going to hurt her", Pam said. Why doesn't she tell me something I do not fucking already know. I interjected, "I know! I was just about to do that when you called. If I can please get off this phone, I have chicken to cook for my lover." "Oh okay, Master. I will see you tomorrow."

I shut my phone and looked back down at Sookie, who had fallen asleep. I bent over, kissed her on the forehead, and then got up carefully and went back to the kitchen. I had been saved from having to tell her for the moment. Telling her was going to be so fucking hard. I know I will hurt her and that is the last fucking thing I want to do. I also know she will fucking blame herself. It is not her fucking fault and I have to find a way to make her see its not. I fucking made the decision to protect her. I didn't have to do it, but I decided it was what I needed to do.

I went out the back door and onto the porch. "Great just what I was looking for," I said to myself. I lit the grill and went back inside to prepare the chicken and begin cooking the rice. I started boiling water for the rice, and then I prepared a rub for the chicken made with lemon pepper, garlic powder, salt, and pepper. I then decided to finally drink my True Blood.

I sat at the table for a few minutes while the grill was heating up and had started my own meal. As I drank it I thought about how I would much rather be having my lover's blood, but she needs all her strength right now while she is healing. I desperately hope that she heals before I go to Las Vegas. I could not bear being unable to ever taste her again.

When the grill was hot enough I applied the rub to the chicken breasts and put them out on the grill. I went back in and put the rice in to boil. I sat back down and finished my blood while her dinner cooked. I still didn't know how to tell her. I also didn't know if I could tell her. I went over and over different ways I could break the news in my head and was coming up with nothing that I could see going well. I just had no clue how to go about this.

When her dinner was ready, I made her plate, and sat it on a little tray that I had found in one of her cabinets. I also got her a glass of ice tea. I had made enough for two meals so I put the rest away in a plastic container I had found. She could have that tomorrow during the day, when I am not able to cook for her. I took the tray into the living room, sat it on the coffee table and bent over her and kissed her on the cheek. "Lover, your dinner is ready," I said. She wiggled a bit, but did not wake up. I bent back over her and said softly, right in her ear "Lover wake up! Your dinner is ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4. Hope you like it! Next chapter is already partially written. I hope it will be a hit! I should have it up by tomorrow evening.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris, not me!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up on my couch with Eric over me telling me to wake up because my dinner was ready. I must have fallen asleep while I was watching TV. earlier. The last thing I remember was lying there as Eric sitting down with me and getting a phone call, as he was waiting for the chicken to thaw. The next thing I know my dinner is ready.

I sat up, with a little help from Eric and he placed the tray on my lap. He actually sat down right beside of me and tried to feed me. I put a stop to that. I may be beat up and bitten, but I can feed myself. As I sat and ate, Eric said, "Sookie, I've been thinking that maybe you should come stay at my house." "Er," I interjected. He cut me off before I even got his name out, "Just hear me out lover. I know you said you weren't ready for any big changes, but I'm only asking you to stay with me until you are better. I can't stay with you all the time because of the club, but if you stayed with me, I would be able to keep you safe, take care of you, and help you with whatever you needed as you heal. I have no intention of making you stay with me, if you do not wish to, once you have recovered."

I wasn't totally cool with the way the conversation was headed, nor with the fact that Eric wasn't trying to let me speak. As he was talking I continued to eat. The chicken was really good. Who would have thought that Eric was able to cook! When he finished his speech of how I should live with him, I replied, "I don't know if staying with you even for a short time is a good idea. I am still so confused and although I am extremely happy when I'm around you, and I love how good to me you've been the past few days I think it could be a bad move."

I finished my last few bites of dinner in silence. After I had finished saying my piece Eric actually looked like a lost puppy sitting in front of me. I couldn't help thinking that maybe there was more going on here that I didn't know about. For Eric to be this sweet and this passive was crazy. It's not like him to let me have the last word in any situation.

**Eric's POV**

I helped Sookie sit up and put the tray on her lap. I sat down beside of her and tried to feed her, but she wouldn't let me. She actually grabbed the fork from my hand and yelled at me for trying. I love the fact that she is not afraid of me. She has never been afraid to tell me off. She has always spoken her mind to me. It's almost as if I have met my match.

She started eating. As she was eating, I was thinking I needed to figure out what to say and in my searching for words, I decided to quit worrying and just enjoy the evening with her. I decided that when the time is right, I will know it. When it is right, I will know exactly what I need to say to her and it will just happen. For now I will just love her and protect her. "Sookie, I've been thinking that maybe you should come stay at my house." "Er," she interjected. I cut her off before she was even able to say my name, "Just hear me out lover. I know you said you weren't ready for any big changes, but I'm only asking you to stay with me until you are better. I can't stay with you all the time because of the club, but if you stayed with me, I would be able to keep you safe, take care of you, and help you with whatever you needed as you heal. I have no intention of making you stay with me, if you do not wish to, once you have recovered." I was hoping she would say yes. I just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible in the next three weeks and I wanted to be able to keep her safe, but she did not give me the answer I wanted to hear.

My pride was crushed when she said she didn't think staying with me was a good idea. She actually called it a bad move. How could having me to take care of you, pamper you, and protect you be a bad fucking move?

She was finished with her dinner so I took her tray back to the kitchen. When I was coming back in the living room she told me how good her dinner was and she said that I really surprised her. Although her words had crushed my pride a few moments ago, I must say that hearing that I surprised her made me feel a lot better. I simply replied, "Thank you, I'm really glad you enjoyed it" and laid back and put my arm around her. I love to hold her in my arms. I will certainly have to make sure I get the chance to hold her as much as possible in the next three weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was definitely difficult to write! I've never written anything like this before. I hope it has turned out okay! I hope everyone likes it! Also, I keep getting busier and busier so I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who's given me reviews! I'm so busy as of lately I can either thank the people who review me, or I can give you all another chapter! I figured everyone could agree on the new chapter!

As usual, these are not my characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric took the tray and put it back in the kitchen. As he was returning, he asked me if I wanted any more iced tea. I told him no thanks and then said, "Dinner was wonderful. It was really good. I never would have thought that you could cook. You have really surprised me today!" He came back over and helped me lay back down. He then gently picked up my legs and sat down. Then he placed my legs across his lap. He then replied, "Thank you, I am really glad you enjoyed it" as he laid back and slid his arm under my shoulders.

We laid there in silence for about a while. I loved the feel of his arms around me. He did have a point about me staying with him. I don't know when or if Amelia would be home and I did feel safe with him. I just didn't want to make the wrong decision. Things are good between us now and I don't want to change that. "Eric," I said, "I will give some thought to your offer, but I'm not going to take this lightly. I am going to really think about it over the next few days. I want you to realize that if I do decide to stay with you it will only be until I'm better. I want us to be on the same page about this. I am definitely not ready for anything more permanent right now."

When I told him I'd consider staying with him he kissed me. His kiss sent shivers down my spine. I don't know what it is about his kisses, but they do something to me. They make me want him, all of him, when I shouldn't. I was actually upset when he pulled away. I then made one quick decision and grabbed his neck and kissed him back. It was a long and hard kiss and I didn't want it to end. As I kissed him, I rubbed my hands all along his strong and muscular chest and back. I just wanted him to whisk me away to my bed and take me.

**Eric's POV**

As we laid there on the couch in each other's arms, my lover gave in. She said she'd think about staying with me until she was well. She told me she would decide over the next couple of days. I hoped she will stay with me. It would mean so much. I was so happy that I tightened my embrace and kissed her. She kissed me back so passionately that I knew where it was heading. Knowing my lover is hurt, I pulled away. I was surprised when she grabbed me and kissed me again.

As we kissed, she was rubbing her hands all over my chest and back. It felt so good. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to carry her to her bed and have my way with her, but I knew she was hurt and in pain. I did not want to cause her any more harm. "Lover," I said, as I pulled away from her again. "What Eric?" she replied. "You are hurt. Believe me as much as I want to be doing this, we definitely should not be doing this. I don't want to hurt you." "You won't hurt me, Eric. I trust that you won't," she said. She actually trusts me! "You do know that you are putting trust in a 1000 year old vampire," I replied. She told me she knew what she was doing and that she knew I wouldn't hurt her and kissed me again.

She wanted me so bad, but I had other plans. I would have to be gentle, but I was going to give her a night she would remember. I picked her up and took her into her room. I laid her on the bed as I went to the bathroom and ran a bath. I went and got her and put her down standing in front of me.

As she stood in front of me, I could not help, but stare at her. She is a vision of beauty. I put my arms around her, pulled her to me and kissed her deeply. I began kissing down her neck and she sighed. I then began removing her clothes, lightly kissing her all over as each piece was removed. Once she was undressed I took a moment to take in her beauty. Her body is so beautiful. She is the most beautiful creature I know, even if she is battered and bruised. "You are so beautiful," I said as I picked her up and put her into the warm bath.

Once she was in the bath I kissed her one more time. Then, I said, "Lean forward." She leaned forward and I began lathering up her back. Once I had cleaned her back, I gently cleaned her chest, and then her arms and legs. I then began to wash her hair. As I washed her hair she said, "Oh Eric, that feels so good." I replied, "It is only going to get better, my lover."

Once she was clean I helped her out of the tub, and back to the bed. I knelt at the foot of the bed and began to massage her feet. I rubbed each one until she was completely relaxed. When she was reduced to nothing more than a ball of ecstasy I crawled into the bed beside of her. I began kissing her and gently rubbed my hands all over her body. She reciprocated by rubbing her hands all over mine.

We were both getting more and more turned on every moment as we kissed. She exclaimed, "Oh Eric! I want you so bad!" I was more than happy to accommodate her in those regards. I slid my hand down her body and began rubbing her folds, finally sliding my finger inside of her. As I worked her with my finger she began to sigh. I then began kissing my way down her body to her center, where I began to lick and suck on her clit.

She began to breathe heavier and moans began escaping her lips. I knew she was getting close, so I commanded her, "Lover, look at me." I love to look into her eyes as she comes and I love her to see me make it happen. I like for her to see how much I enjoy making her come. I really do enjoy it. There is almost nothing more satisfying to me than that. I was getting really excited and turned on the closer she got. I looked up at her and said, "Oh Sookie, you taste so good!" She screamed, "Oh Eric, Oh Eric! You make me feel so good! I want you in me!" I replied, "Good things come to those who wait, my lover", and continued licking her, as I looked into her eyes. She then reached her climax, shouting out my name in the process. I then made my way up the bed to her and kissed her.

As we were kissing she reached down and started to unbutton my pants. Once unbuttoned she put her had down them and grabbed my cock. She started rubbing it and it felt so good. I wanted nothing more than to fuck her, but I was still worried I would hurt her. I asked, "Are you sure you are up to this? I really do not want to hurt you, Sookie. I thought the pleasure I gave you would be enough." She said, "I am very sure this is what I want, I know you will not hurt me, and the pleasure you give me is so wonderful, that all it does is make me crave more." She craves me! She craves my dick! Ha! I smiled, and replied, "I will give you what you crave, but if you change your mind or if I am hurting you, please let me know and I will stop."

I removed my pants and got back in bed beside of her and kissed her some more. She in return, grabbed my cock and began jerking me off as we kissed. I rolled on top of her, being careful not to put too much weight on her since she was hurt, and she guided me into her. I started out very gentle, slowly moving myself in and out of her, gradually building up speed. I wanted to just let loose and fuck the shit out of her, once I started, but I kept the fact that she was in pain in my mind and tried to keep control of myself. She felt so good. I didn't want it to end. As I slid in and out, she began panting and saying, "Oh yeah! Harder! Fuck me harder!" I got nervous at that point and rolled over so she was on top of me. If she wanted it harder, I was going to let her be in control. Believe me I wanted it harder too, but I wasn't going to hurt her. I was willing to take it nice and slow.

She began riding me faster and faster. It felt so good. She was moaning and screaming my name as I was about to lose all control of myself. She screamed, "Eric, bite me!" I wanted to bite her, but I did not want to take her blood while she was weak. I asked, "Are you sure?" She replied, "Yes, oh yes, do it! Do it now!" When she said that, I sat up a little and buried my head in her neck and bit. We came together as I slowly drank from her. Then we both collapsed on the bed in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. I can't believe that I got two out today. I will try to get at least one more out tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed the sex scene. I was a little reluctant to put it in since Sookie is all hurt and mangled, but I think I pulled it off. I mean what's a Sookie/Eric story without one!!

These character's are Charlaine Harris's, not mine!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"Lover," he said, as he pulled away a second time. "What Eric?" I replied. "You are hurt. Believe me as much as I want to be doing this, we definitely should not be doing this. I don't want to hurt you." His fangs were out so I knew that he wanted it as much as I did. It actually meant a lot that he did not want to hurt me. I then said, "You won't hurt me, Eric. I trust that you won't." As soon as I said that, he said, "You do know that you are putting trust in a 1000 year old vampire?" I replied, "Eric, I do know exactly what I'm doing and I know you would never hurt me." I then grabbed his neck again and brought his face to mine and kissed him again.

He didn't pull away this time. He continued to kiss me. The pressure building in my center was getting stronger and stronger. I wanted him bad. I had to have him. I felt feeling of lust through the bond and I felt that he knew exactly what I wanted him to do. He swept me up as gently as he could into his arms and carried me into my bedroom. He laid me down in the bed, only he didn't get in. He went into the bathroom. The next thing I knew I heard running water and he was picking me up again.

He took me into the bathroom, sat me down onto my feet, and gently kissed me all over as he undressed me. Once he finished, He told me I was beautiful and put me into the tub. I had bruises and bite marks all over me so I don't know what he thought was so beautiful about me, but it was a compliment none-the-less.

Once I was in the tub, he kissed me and then washed me all over. It felt so good as he washed me and although we weren't having sex, the way he was going about it felt so loving and intimate. He even washed my hair. I absolutely love when someone else washes your hair. There's almost nothing more relaxing than that. As he was washing it, I said, "Oh Eric, that feels so good." He replied, "It is only going to get better, my lover." I was really excited to find out what he meant by that.

When he finished with my hair, he helped me out of the tub and to dry off. He got me back over to the bed. As I got back into the bed, he went to the foot of the bed. I couldn't help but wonder what he would have in store for us next. He began rubbing my feet. He was right! It's definitely getting better. I was getting more and more relaxed by the minute. I was so relaxed I barely wanted to move. That's when he crawled into the bed beside of me. He leaned over and started kissing me.

As he kissed me I was growing more and more in need of him by the moment. We were kissing and rubbing our hands all over each other. I wanted him so bad it hurt. I said, "Oh Eric, I want you so bad!" He responded to my statement by sliding his hand down my body and sliding his finger in me. As he moved his finger in and out of me, I wanted him so bad I could explode. I began to sigh. That prompted Eric to make his way down to where his finger was and he started licking me. It all felt so good. I couldn't wait to have him in me and for him to bite me. Although a bite seems unpleasant, when bitten during sex, it really adds something to it.

I began to pant and moan. Eric looked up at me and said, "Lover, look at me." He is really into that. I've never really understood why, but it really seems to turn him on so I will look at him. I must admit, it kind of turns me on too!

The more and more he licked the closer and closer I came to my climax. Eric was getting really into what he was doing, because he all of the sudden got this lustful look in his eyes, and said "Oh Sookie, you taste so good!" I must say, as sick as that sounds, it really turned me on when he said that. I shouted, "Oh Eric, Oh Eric! You make me feel so good! I want you in me!" To that he told me that good things come to those who wait and kept on doing as he had been doing, which was fine by me. He looked up at me into my eye's one last time and I lost it. I screamed, "Eric! Oh, Eric! Oh God Eric! Yeah!" I had just had the orgasm to end all orgasms.

He made his way up the bed to me and started kissing me. I wanted him now more than ever. I unbuttoned his pants. He certainly couldn't give me what I wanted in those. Once they were open, I reached into them and grabbed him. I started rubbing him. I wanted him to bury himself inside of me.

He looked up at me and asked me if I was sure I was up to doing this. He was being so sweet and concerned for me. He didn't want to hurt me. I couldn't believe it, but he actually thought what we'd already done had been enough. Was Eric really saying he would pleasure a woman without getting any pleasure for himself in return! That was very un-Eric-like. I guess I was learning new things about him all the time lately. I assured him that I did want this, that he wouldn't hurt me and also let him know that I was craving him. That the pleasure he gives me always leaves me wanting more. He told me to let him know if he was hurting me and he would be sure to stop.

He took off his pants and kissed me some more. I grabbed him again and began rubbing him some more. He rolled on top of me and I guided him into me. He was so gentle and so careful. He moved so slowly. It felt really good, but he was going so slowly in and out of me that it was almost a tease. I wanted it harder and faster. In the heat of the moment, I said, "Oh yeah! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Eric responded by rolling us over so I was on top. I suspect he was scared he'd hurt me so he decided to let me do the work.

I began moving up and down on his member. I moved faster and faster as time went on. I was losing all control of myself as I was riding him. I screamed, "Eric, bite me!" He asked me if I was sure that biting me was okay. I replied, "Yes, oh yes, do it! Do it now! He then sat up so his fangs could find my neck and bit. That really did it for me, and I think it did it for Eric too because as he drank from me we both climaxed at the same time. Then we collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms.

As we were lying there, Eric looked into my eyes and said, "You know you make me very happy. My time with you has been the happiest, in my whole existence. When I'm with you I remember who I am. I am not just a sexy, powerful vampire. I am a man with feelings. I really want nothing more than to be with you always." I didn't know how to respond to that one. I just sat and smiled at him. That crazy, nervous smile I get. I really have enjoyed the time we've spent together and he certainly does make me happy, but I was still confused with this whole bond thing. For a moment, I thought that maybe I would never get past it, but hoped that I would.

I looked up at Eric, with that crazy smile plastered on my face and said, "Eric, I'm glad you're happy! I'm happy too! Can I ask you something?" "Sure, lover. Ask away," he said. I asked, "Were you really going to only pleasure me? You didn't seem to care if you were satisfied." He responded, "Pleasuring you gives me great satisfaction. It's kind of like that holiday you humans call Christmas; it's just as good to give gifts as it is to receive them." I laughed at his analogy. That's one thing I can always count on. Eric always makes me laugh.

"Sookie," Eric said. "You know I would do anything for you." When he said that, it just made me nervous. "Why do you ask?" I said. "Oh, no reason in particular, I just want you to know that," he responded. I then said, "Eric, thank you for being here for me. You don't even know what it means to me. You have really been so good to me these past few days. Even though you weren't physically the one who saved me from the fairies, you did so much for me. I know I wasn't very nice to you, about not saving me, the other night. I just wanted to let you know I am sorry for that. You may not have been there to save me, but I'm sure you were coordinating the effort and I know you were giving me strength through the bond." "Oh Sookie," Eric said, "I have to tell you something about that night. You remember, I told you I would tell you why I wasn't there and that you would understand. Well, I really need to tell you now; I think it is the right time for you to know."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I couldn't sleep! Here's one more chapter for the evening!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

As we were lying there, I looked into at Sookie and said, "You know you make me very happy. My time with you has been the happiest, in my whole existence. When I'm with you I remember who I am. I am not just a sexy, powerful vampire. I am a man with feelings. I really want nothing more than to be with you always." She really didn't respond the way I wanted her to. She just gave me that crazy, nervous smile.

Finally she told me she was glad I was happy and that she was also happy. Then she asked me if she could ask me a question. Not exactly the response I was looking for, but at least she didn't completely blow me off. She actually asked me if I was really only going to pleasure her. She couldn't believe that I would possibly gain any satisfaction from pleasuring her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Does she think that little of me? I don't have to get my dick wet to be sexually satisfied. When you have had all the sex I have had in my lifetime. You learn to take pleasure in pleasuring others. I explained to her that giving is just as good as receiving in my book. I even used an analogy she would understand. She then started laughing.

I love it when she laughs. We both laugh a lot when we are together. I have fun with Pam, but the fun I have with Sookie is the best. She fucking completes me. "Sookie," I said. "You know I would do anything for you." She responded, "Why do you ask?" At that point I was getting ready to tell her of my fate, but like the chicken shit I have become, I fucking got scared and changed my mind. "Oh, no reason in particular, I just want you to know that," I responded. Then she said, "Eric, thank you for being here for me. You don't even know what it means to me. You have really been so good to me these past few days. Even though you weren't physically the one who saved me from the fairies, you did so much for me. I know I wasn't very nice to you, about not saving me, the other night. I just wanted to let you know I am sorry for that. You may not have been there to save me, but I'm sure you were coordinating the effort and I know you were giving me strength through the bond."

When she said those words to me I knew I had to tell her. There was no putting it off any longer. The time is right and whether it goes good or bad, I have to do it. I then said, "Oh Sookie, I have to tell you something about that night. You remember, I told you I would tell you why I wasn't there and that you would understand. Well, I really need to tell you now; I think it is the right time for you to know."

She looked up at me with that nervous smile on her face again. I did not know how she was going to react, but I desperately hoped she would understand. "Sookie," I said, "Do you remember when you called me and asked me to get you protection from Felipe?" "Yes," she said. "I asked him for you, but he said no. Since you needed protection from the fae, he felt it was too great a risk to our people to give you the protection." "Oh, no," she interjected. I could tell she knew what I was about to say from the look on her face. I continued, "I sent Bubba to you, I arranged for Bill to watch out for you. When Bill called me and told me you had been taken, I called Niall. I was on my way out of my office to come here to your home to meet up with Bill and Niall when Victor intervened."

"When Victor stopped me, I was so worried about you that I lost my cool and let on to him why I was leaving. That I was leaving to save you. He said some really horrible things about you so I, well I took his head. Felipe arrived and unfortunately there was a witness. He knows I went against his orders to protect you. Sookie, he charged me with treason." She asked, "What does that mean, Eric? Treason doesn't sound like a slap on the wrist. What is going to happen?" I replied, "The trial was supposed to have happened when I returned from the clinic. Felipe sent me there to finish the job I started. He could have kept me locked up, but he set me free to save you. Actually I think he wanted me to get us uninvolved with the fae war, by finishing it. I was supposed to report to my trial tonight, but last night when we got back here I talked to Sandy, who informed me that the trial had to be postponed until the annual kingdom meeting in Las Vegas. It is in three weeks."

She began to panic. She said, "Eric, what does this all mean? What is going to happen at this trial? I said, "If I am found guilty, which I am, I will die my final death. That is why I want you to stay with me. I want to spend all the time I have left with you. You are really everything to me. I will gladly die my final death, if it means you are safe." "Guilty," she screamed, "guilty! So protecting me makes you guilty! They know that I am your wife! You are not supposed to protect your wife! And why would you say you are guilty?" "Sookie," I interjected, "I am guilty of going against Felipe's orders. I did commit treason and you are a human, regardless our commitment. A vampire should never put a human before other vampires."

At that moment I knew I had said the wrong thing. Sookie's face turned red and she began screaming at me. "Human," she said. "Because I'm human, you were not supposed to save me because I'm human even though I am your wife in their eyes! This is all a big mistake! I can't believe you! Right now, I can't stand you or your vampire way of thinking and I think I would like you to leave! If you truly cared about me like you say you do, you would not think you were guilty! Get out of my house! Your invitation is rescinded!"

When she told me to leave and that I did not care about her it broke my heart. I grabbed my pants and started backing right out of her bedroom and right out her front door. Where did it all go wrong? First we were enjoying are evening and then she hated me.

I flew back to Shreveport. I arrived at my home shortly before dawn. I went in my house and went right to my bed and thought about her. I thought about what she said. I realized that she was right. Even though I went against Felipe's orders I did it for my wife. That is not treason. That is what a good husband does. The fact that she is human should be irrelevant. I married her to protect her and that's what I did. Now I finally realized that I had to find a way out of this and fight for her. I was not giving up on my life or Sookie.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I officially have no life other than work and this story, and now they are crossing over! I'm not busy at work today, so I have plenty of time to work on this story. I expect I will get a few chapters up today!

As usual, these are not my characters, but I sure do like writing about them! They belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I didn't wake up until almost three o'clock. I slept for nearly ten hours and I felt like I hadn't slept at all. After Eric left last night, I sat in my bed and cried. I just couldn't stop crying. I felt horrible about the way I treated him and I said some really mean things to him. I just couldn't stop thinking about it and I actually cried myself to sleep.

I didn't want to lose Eric. Fuck, I didn't want to lose anymore of my friends. It seemed like everyone close to me was dying. And worst of all they were dying because of me. When was it going to stop?

I got out of bed and put on a night gown, then went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Once finished I grabbed my coat and went outside on the porch. The chilly air actually felt good. I sat there for quite a while replaying the events of last night. Eric and I had a great evening. We were both so happy, then all hell broke lose.

I was so confused, now more than ever. Does truly care? If he does, how I am supposed to be with a man who is going to die in three weeks. It hurt like hell the first time he left me, after he got his memory back. Now, with the bond and all we've been through, I know this would be so much worse. The only thing I knew is that I obviously care deeply for him. That was apparent with the way I reacted to the news he gave me. At least I'm now I'm beginning to distinguish my own true feelings from the way the bond makes me feel.

It was starting to get cold out so I decided to go inside and make something to eat. I was frying bacon when Amelia walked in. She just walked right by me and went straight upstairs. She didn't say a word. I got out some more bacon and made some for her. When it was done, I made a bacon sandwich, put it on a tray and carried it up to her room.

When I got upstairs, I found her on her bed crying. I sat the sandwich down and said, "I thought you might be hungry. I am so sorry Amelia. I hope you will forgive me for this. If you need anything you know where to find me." Amelia looked at me with tears streaming down her face and said, "I don't blame you, Sookie. Tray was doing his job. You are my friend and none of us had any control over any of this." She got up and hugged me. That made me feel better. At least I still had Amelia.

I went back down stairs and ate my own sandwich. Still I was replaying the events of last night over and over in my head. I had figured out that I do care about Eric and the things I said, I didn't mean, but I still had to figure out what to do. If I could only have him for three more weeks, well, I just didn't know if I could do that. Maybe it would just be best to leave things as they are now.

It was now dark, so I through on a pair of sweats and a coat and walked across the cemetery. I decided it was time I go and see Bill. When I arrived Pam was there. She just looked at me with a concerned look and hugged me. I could only assume she'd talked to Eric. I asked her, "How's Bill?" She replied. "He's healing well. He will be back to his old self in no time at all."

I went up the stairs and into the bedroom that Bill and I used to share. Memories came rushing back into me. Bill and I really had many good times together. In the past few days he really managed to make me forgive him for all his past indiscretions. He was truly there for me and he will always be someone I deeply care for.

"Hey Bill, how you feeling?" Bill responded, "Sookie, Its good to see you. I'm feeling a lot better now. I'll be back to my old self in no time. How are you?" I looked at Bill and simply said, "I've definitely been better, but I'm not here to talk about myself, I'm here to see you."

Bill and I sat and talked for hours. It was almost just like old times. I remembered how much I had enjoyed his company, which in recent months was something I'd forgotten. I got up to leave since it was getting late. I told him goodbye and to get well soon. He told me again how much he loved me and how even if he'd died, it would have been worth it. I winced when he said that. There is just too much of that going around right now. With that, I walked downstairs to find Pam again sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Pam said, "He told you." I said, "Yes, he did." She then said, "Sookie, he is heartbroken. He does care about you and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Even if it's only for a short while." I said, "Pam, I don't want to get into this right now. I feel horrible about all of this. I am a harbinger of death." Harbinger was my word of the day about a week ago. I never thought I'd actually use that one in a sentence! "Everyone I get close to is dying and it is all because of me." With that I walked out of the house and returned to my own.

When I got home Amelia was in her room again. I went to my own room, crawled into bed and just thought some more. Pam said Eric did care. If he cares so much, why isn't he fighting for his life? Why isn't he fighting for me? Why is he giving up? It is so not like Eric to give up on anything. He practically fought like hell for over a year for me.

After thinking for what felt like hours, I finally drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep wondering what could possibly happen next in my life. Could anything else go terribly wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9! I plan on finishing the story up tonight or tomorrow, since I'm off work! There will probably be frequent and quick updates! Hope you enjoy them!

These characters are Charlaine Harris's, not mine!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

It was before dark, when I awoke. I just stayed in my bed waiting for the dark to arrive thinking about how last nights events unfolded. I expected my lover to be upset, what I did not expect was for her to be so pissed off at me that she kicked me out of her fucking house. I had to find a way to get her back and to save myself.

When dark came I called Pam. I let her know I was back in town and would be in at Fangtasia tonight. She was glad to hear that because she had to go to Bill's to watch over him tonight. As it turns out Pam, Felicia, and Maxwell Lee were taking turns staying with him of the evenings and it was Pam's night. She seemed in a hurry, but I took the time to tell her what had transpired last night. How I told Sookie of my fate and how Sookie kicked me out of her house. Pam told me I should just give her a few days to work it all out in her head and that she was sure everything would work out.

I took a really long shower. I just kept thinking that I needed to find a way to get out of this fucked up trial. I also had to find a way to get my lover back. Without her, there's no reason to get out of the damn trial, I thought to myself. I cannot believe I just fucking thought that, was my next thought. I am really turning into a fucking pussy and I am actually okay with it!

Once I was clean, I threw on a Fangtasia t-shirt and jeans. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail and went straight to Fangtasia. I arrived at the club and went straight to my office. I caught up on my paperwork, which had piled up over the past couple of days. Once I was finished with that, I had nothing left to do but think. It was going to be a really long night.

I went out to my throne, took a seat, and ordered a True Blood. I sat there for a while quietly enjoying my meal, when all of the sudden a fangbanger approached me. "Hello", she said. I responded with a death stare. Why is this stupid fucking bitch bothering me? Can she not see I am trying to enjoy my meal? She then said, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a meal later?" I gave her my death stare again. I was in no mood for fangbangers tonight. I had her escorted out of the club. She should be glad that I went easy on her.

I decided that the club would run fine tonight without me and I did not need to be there. I told Maxwell Lee to take charge, went back to my office and grabbed my keys, and left. Once I'd left I did not know where to go. I did not want to go home by myself and I could not go to Sookie's, so I went to Bill's. At least there I could be with people who fucking care and maybe if I am lucky, Sookie would be there.

When I arrived in Bon Temps at Bill's, Pam said, "Eric, you just missed Sookie. She just left. What brings you here?" "Pam," I said, "I can't be at the club. I can't take those fangbanger, bitches right now! Pam, Sookie hates me now. She's pissed because I think I am guilty. She says, since she's my wife, that I should not feel guilty and should not take this lying down. She is absolutely fucking right. I have to find a way to get her back and to get out of this fucking mess I'm in." Pam replied, "She is right, Master. Not only is she a great asset to the kingdom, she is my friend, and your wife. Human or not you should have been allowed to help her. I don't know where Felipe gets off punishing you for protecting your wife. Just because he did not want to get involved in the fae war doesn't mean he should expect you to not help her? Last time I checked the Sheriff of an area doesn't have to have permission from the King to conduct area business and a great asset like Sookie, who happens to be married to the sheriff, is area business whether she is human or not." "Thanks Pam," I said, "Now, what the fuck can we do to get me out of this? We need a fucking plan."

Pam and I discussed various ideas, for the rest of the evening, to get me out of this damn death sentence. This is not going to be easy. Short of killing Felipe and Sandy, I do not know if any of the ideas we came up with would work, but I sure hope one of them does.

Dawn was quickly approaching so Pam and I helped Bill into his resting place and took ourselves to his guest resting places. As I fell into my daytime rest, Pam's comment from earlier about area business kept going through my mind. I can not help but feel there was much more going on here. She was right. I have been a Sheriff a long time and I have always had the ability to conduct my business as I see fit. I know Felipe refused my lover's protection, but I used my area's vampires for the job. I took it on as business in my area. I did not involve any other part of the kingdom. Is Felipe trying to get to Sookie by killing me? I knew it would be difficult, but we would come up with a way to save my life. I also decided to find a way to get my lover back and I would be taking that on tomorrow at first dark.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

So this is the final chapter. I have a feeling you all will not be happy with me at the end of this one! Sorry! I also want to thank all of you for the reviews. You all have made me laugh and made me realize just how sad this story is!

These characters and some of the storyline and quotes belong to Charlaine Harris. The rest is my speculation of how the gaps in the story could play out!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Another night went by in which I spent more time worrying than sleeping. I finally got up to get some coffee. Once I'd gotten my cup of coffee, I retreated back to my bed. I pretty much felt like crap. I was healing pretty well. Mostly all that was left was scabs and a few bruises. I was still pretty sore though. I was definitely not up for doing much more than lying around my house.

I decided to go and watch TV on the couch. Amelia was in the kitchen cleaning. Cleaning is what she does best any time she is nervous or upset. There was a knock on the door. It was Sam. He brought me some daisies and a hotdog and milkshake from Dairy Queen. He hung out with me for a few hours. I told him about what had happened the other night with Eric. Sam never really liked Eric and he was finding it really hard to believe he would sacrifice his life for me. All he could say was, "If what you are telling me is true, then maybe Eric's not as bad as I thought he was. There are not too many men out there that would actually die for a woman, especially vampire men." We chatted a bit more and then Sam left.

When Sam left, I retreated to my bedroom to take a nap. I still had way too much on my mind to actually sleep much. I thought a lot about Eric and a lot about Bill. I really care about both of them. I could definitely see myself with Eric, but if he is going to die there's no point to pursue him. Bill, I had more friendly feelings for, but I did always enjoy the time I spent with him and he does seem to really care. It was all too confusing, especially figuring out Eric. Everyone was telling me he really cared about me, but if he did, why was he giving up so easily.

I finally drifted off for about an hour or so, until I heard another knock at the door. Amelia answered the door and went straight to her room. I assumed she was going to cry some more. This time it was Niall.

We talked about everything that had occurred over the past few days. He also let me know his plans were to seal off the doorway between my world and his. I was surprised by that. That had been what the whole war had been over in the first place. When I expressed my concern he told me that he had come to think that Breandan was right, but that the humans were the ones that needed to be protected from the fairies.

I asked him about the fairies, such as Claude, who have made a life for themselves in my world. He explained that they would have to choose which world they wanted to remain in. He also explained that he would no longer be able to visit me. It made me sad to think that in one fail swoop I may be losing almost all of my family.

I asked him about Dermot. To my knowledge he was still on the loose and I hoped he didn't get sealed into my world. My great-grandfather told me they weren't going to be closing the door immediately and that until it was shut they would continue to search for him. About that time Jason arrived.

Jason came into my room and just stared at Niall. He knew at that moment when he looked at Niall, that he was looking at his great-grandfather. Jason and Niall had some words. Jason was upset that Niall really didn't like him and Niall didn't care for him because he looked so much like Dermot. The words ended with Jason defending Dermot and Niall telling him the truth about what had happened to our parents. That really upset Jason.

Jason told Niall he was glad he was leaving. That upset Niall, but he understood. Niall replied by saying he wouldn't argue about Jason's feelings.

The time came for Niall to depart. I lost my cousin Claudine. I may lose my cousin Claude and now I was losing my great-grandfather. I told him I would miss him. As he was leaving, he said, "The vampire is not a bad man, and he loves you. Good-bye." He kissed my cheek and Jason's forehead, and then he was gone.

After Niall left, Jason left too. I was left alone in my room to think, only now I had even more to think about. Niall left me with a clear message that a vampire loved me, only he never told me which one. I sat in my bed pondering the answer.

* * *

Ok, so I am as mean as Charlaine Harris was with DAG with this one. I had decided to write this story based upon DAG, starting where my last story left off and ending when the book does. Which is exactly what I've done. I know everyone wants the big make-up scene and also wants me to save Eric. With that said there will be a part three in this series. This story, first based upon my speculation with all the open doors left by Ms. Harris in DAG, has really began to grow. Now that I am through the plot and gaps from the actual book (DAG) I think I will really have a chance to allow this story to grow into something else entirely. I already have some of the first chapter for the new story prepared. I will probably get the first couple chapter's posted tomorrow seeing as how I don't have to work, my husband has a new video game, and my house is clean! Hope you all enjoyed this and will also enjoy my next continuation! Thanks for reading my stories!

* * *


End file.
